Jack the Ripper
by username-pocky
Summary: Whitechapel, England is now living in fear. A murderer is on the run. The Public names him 'Jack the Ripper'. So, what happens when an American tourist comes and decides to solve the mystery? Can Alfred F. Jones really catch The Ripper? (USUK, Fem!England.)
1. Chapter 1

_Whitechapel, England, September 8th, 1888_

Annie Chapman walked down the dark alley of 29 Hanbury St. It was about 12 am; still possible buisness hours.

She searched for a man, any man. She needed the money.

Her eyes lit up when she came across a masculine dark figure.

"Sir! Sir!" Annie exclaimed excitedly, pulling up her long dress as she ran. She clung on the the man's arm. "We could do some business, for a little money..."

"Huh." The man huffed, in what Annie thought was a German accent. She pulled the mans arm tighter.

"I would really appreciate it-" She was cut off by the sound a a sharp blade being taken out. "S-sir?" Her last memory was the sight of a long-bladed knife, and her own scream as it sliced her neck.

_September 8th, 1888, 6:00 am_

Alice Kirkland winced at the sight at the horribly ripped body. _What kind of devilish soul could have done this? _she thought, shaking her head.

A warm hand touched her shoulder. "Another murder?"

Alice recognized the voice almost instantly - Alfred F. Jones. That...that bloody American idiot!

She sighed. "Unfortunately. Another prostitute." She turned around to face him.

Her eyes took in his features - short, medium blond hair with a cowlick that stood strait up in the front, pale blue eyes that were filled with curiosity, his mouth irritably turned up slightly in a half-smile. Handsome; but idiotic. That's how Alice would describe Alfred.

"What's your business here, anyway?" She asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just stopping by until I heard about the murders. I wanted the inside scoop."

Hah. 'Inside scoop'? What was that? Was that some kind of American term?

"Now what are you going to do? Return to America?" Alice asked, raising a brow.

Alfred shook his head. "I'm going to stay."

"And what?"

He did the irritating half smile again. "Solve the ripper mystery."

**((Recently I have been becoming very obsessed with Jack the Ripper stories, so I was like 'What the heck, let me write one myself.' **

**And a little disclaimer, just because it said German accent, doesn't mean it was Germany. It is not Germany or anyone who associates with Germany.**

**Ciao ~))**


	2. Chapter 2

**_September 29, 1888, 10:14_**

_Flash._

The sound of a camera clicked.

"I knew Annie Chapman, you know?" Alice murmured, as Alfred approached her.

The American put his arm around her, making her blush. "Well, I knew Jesse James. Good man. Old American rebel. Every good person passes on sooner or later." He said in his country accent, sighing.

Alice looked at the ground, tracing footsteps in the pavement with her eyes. "Alfred..."

"Let's go to a bar." Alfred suggested.

Green eyes met his own. "A bar?"

Alfred nodded. "You seem stressed. It would be nice to spend a day away from all this, y'know?"

Alice forced a tiny smile. "Well, alright..."

* * *

_12:35 am._

"-and then he said, "ANNIE IS DEAD!" And I might as well died at that moment because I was scarred-" Alice went on and on, slurring her pronunciation a little. She tended to do that when she drank. She couldn't hold her alcohol very well.

Alfred, on the other hand, could hold his very well.

"I just..." She banged her fist on the table.

The American patted Alice's back. "Let's go."

Alice stared up at Alfred with wide eyes. "I-I-I'm scared..."

"Don't worry."

"That is precisely what everyone says..." Alice murmured, still staring at Alfred. "Am I going mad...?"

Alfred shook his head. "You are perfectly fine the way you are."

Alice, in one quick motion, grabbed the backside of Alfred's neck and pulled him down her her.

"It must be so...as I am attracted to you..." She ran a cold finger over Alfred's lips, making him shiver.

"Alice..."

Alfred blushed as Alice leaned in, closer and closer, anticipating the next touch.

Hot breath mixed with alcohol reached Alfred's face. "I just..."

Suddenly, at that moment, redhead burst in to the room, panting.

"There's been another murder!"

* * *

**Wow. I finally decided to continue it. **

**The idea was too go to discontinue it...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :3**


End file.
